Harvey
Harvey *'Number': 27 *'Class': Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101 *'Designer:' Dubs *'Builder': Dubs *'Configuration': 0-4-0CT *'Built': 1901 Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. Bio All the engines except Thomas teased Harvey at first, but when he rescued Percy after an accident, they realized that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey's helped after many accidents, but he couldn't do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. In the seventeenth season, he helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Later, Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being a both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. In the eighteenth season, Harvey helped Samson with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Livery With perhaps the most distinctive appearance of any engine, Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his side. His number, 27, is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. Dubsy is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Toshiharu Sakurai (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Enrique Cervantes (Mexico; seventeenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In the twelfth season episode Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in the annual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * One of Harvey's models was recently on display at Drayton Manor but was returned to HiT Entertainment to use for reference for his CGI design. * Harvey's whistle sound changed in the the twelfth season. * In the seventeenth season, Harvey gains a permanent lamp and despite his basis not having a brake pipe, he gains one on both his front and back. He also speaks with a Scottish accent reflecting his basis' origins. * One of Harvey's face masks (Production-made) was sold from The Prop Gallery. Two of his face masks were sold to fellow Thomas fans Christopher Blower and Owen Hayward. Quotes :"Maybe my coming here wasn't such a good idea, Sir." :"Nonsense!" said the Fat Controller :"But the engines don't like me, I'm too different." :"Different, is what makes you special!" - Harvey and Sir Topham Hatt, Harvey to the Rescue, sixth season. : Porter: Hey there! You're a Really Useful Engine... or should I say, you're a Really Useful Crane! : Harvey: I'm a crane engine, so you can say either I suppose. : Bill: Oooh, look Ben. It's Harvey! What's he doing down at the docks? : Ben: He's probably trying to go fishing, Bill. Better put your hook in the water, Harvey, if you want to catch something! - Porter, Harvey, Bill and Ben, Gone Fishing, seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Nakayoshi Gallery File:HarveytotheRescue88.png File:HarveytotheRescue69.png File:PeaceandQuiet1.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet30.png File:ThomasandtheTuba22.png File:Emily'sAdventure66.png|Harvey with Emily File:CallingAllEngines!270.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow69.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks63.png|Harvey with a claw File:EdwardStrikesOut43.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse57.png File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:SavedYou30.png File:SavedYou!3.png File:GoneFishing(episode)4.png|Harvey in full CGI File:GoneFishing(episode)58.png|Harvey's wheels File:Thomas'Shortcut108.png File:MillieandtheVolcano74.png|Harvey with Samson and Millie in the eighteenth season File:SamsonSentforScrap30.png|Harvey and the Fat Controller File:HarveyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:HarveyandThomaspromo.jpg|Harvey and Thomas promo File:HarveyCGI.png File:Head-OnHarveyPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Harvey File:CallingAllEngines!100.png|Harvey in a learning segment File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|Harvey's model at Drayton Manor File:ThomasandtheVolcano1.png|Harvey with Thomas, Samson and Millie in Thomas and the Volcano File:RomanianmagazineHarvey.jpg|Harvey in a magazine story File:BigisBeautiful1.png|Harvey in Big is Beautiful File:AnimalAdventure2.jpg|Harvey in Animal Adventure File:Harvey'sbasis.jpg|Harvey's basis Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHarvey.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ERTLHarveyinpackaging.jpeg|ERTL File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongHarvey.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayHarvey.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-N-PlayHarvey2015.JPG|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayHarvey'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Take-n-Play Harvey's Heavy Haul File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaHarvey.PNG|Tomica File:NakayoshiHarvey.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarvey.png|My Thomas Story Library book See also Category:Images of Harvey Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Cranes